O Inevitável
by Saki Kinomoto
Summary: Um acidente, um encontro, um romance... *Universo Alternativo* Sakura+Shaoran e um pouquinho de Tomoyo+Eriol. Por favor, comentários !! ** Cap. 05 **
1. O Acidente

_Descrição: *Universo Alternativo*, um acidente, um encontro, um romance. Não sou boa em decrições, leiam e descubram. Tem S+S e um pouco de T+E._   
  
  


**INEVITÁVEL**

**Capítulo 1: O Acidente**

Shaoran havia acabado de sair do aeroporto de Tókio. Alugara um carro nos arredores do aeroporto, mesmo com sua mãe já tendo dito para pegar um trem ou, metrô. A viagem fora cansativa e estava estafado, mas queria provar a sua família que podia enfrentar aquilo. Então, num rompante de teimosia, resolveu ir dirigindo. Precisava chegar logo a Tomoeda, tinha negócios da família por lá bem importantes. Talvez não chegasse hoje, mais conseguiria chegar pelo menos ate a metade do caminho, era o que ele achava. Iria pela costa, gostava do ar marítimo e, apesar de ser um trajeto mais longo, valeria a pena. (N.A. Bem, eu não sei se Tomoeda é perto da Costa Japonesa. Bem, se não é no meu fic é. :p) Andou por uma estrada cheia de Cerejeiras, até chegar à beira-mar japonesa. 

"Estonteante", pensou maravilhado. Andando por uma estrada com uma bela vista para o mar escurecido pela noite. Enquanto dirigia, começava a sentir o corpo fatigado pela longa viagem, agora já se arrependia de não ter ouvido o conselho de sua mãe. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura estava sentada em frente à lareira da casa de praia. Apesar de ser primavera, as noites eram consideravelmente frias ali. Não sabia disso até ir à casa de Tomoyo pegar as chaves da casa. Já que ia à frente da amiga. Esta fizera uma 'inspeção' em sua mala pra ver se Sakura não esquecera de nada. Foi então que Tomoyo viu que não tinha roupas de frio na bagagem. E, além de dar todos os lençóis, toalhas e roupas de cama, Tomoyo colocara também moletons, casacos, entre outras coisas. Sakura não acreditara na amiga e agora estava ali passando frio. Ainda bem que tinha o edredom. Vestia uma camisola que ia até os joelhos, da sua cor preferida, rosa-chá. Vieira mais cedo, pois seu chefe quase a tinha expulsado do hospital onde trabalhava. Não era para menos, ela não quisera tirar férias. Gostava do que fazia: Pediatria. Cuidar das crianças e receber um sorriso em troca era gratificante. No momento esperava a amiga com o namorado misterioso. 

- Miau! - Um visitante entrou pela porta da frente. Era preto com olhos incrivelmente amarelos. 

- Suppi-Chan!!!!!!!!!!! 

A jovem deu um gritinho de felicidade ao ver o gato. Spinel olhou para Sakura com censura. 

- O que foi?! - Perguntou olhando o gato e fazendo uma carinha inocente. 

- Miauuuuuu!!! - Ele miou rabugento para ela. 

- Não gosta que eu lhe chame de Suppi-Chan, Suppi-Chan? 

Sorriu ao ver o gato a olhar ainda mais rabugento. O sorriso aumentou, enquanto colocava o gato no colo. Um grande barulho ser fez por ouvir, semelhante a uma batida. Colocando o gato no chão, Sakura saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos. Correndo pelo meio das árvores, ela chegou perto de um carro batido. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shaoran dirigia, até cochilar. Ao acordar, se viu a alguns centímetros de um coqueiro. Abriu o cinto-de-segurança. Mas, não teve tempo de sair do carro. Sua cabeça bateu violentamente de encontro ao volante. Apenas nessa hora que o air-bag abriu, amortecendo o segundo impacto da cabeça. Mesmo tendo batido a cabeça apenas uma vez no volante, a batida foi deveras violenta e abrira um corte na testa de Shaoran. 

Shaoran estava desmaiando devido ao impacto e seu último pensamento consciente fora: 

"Vou morrer, e nem vivi direito". 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura observou o carro, avaliando os estragos, mas não conseguiu. Era pediatra, não médica cirurgiã. Já tinha visto muitos casos deste tipo dando entrada no hospital, e os mais sortudos, ao pronto-socorro. Agora ela teria de prestar primeiros-socorros. Observou pela janela estilhaçada. A imagem que se formava era a de alguém que parecia levemente machucado e com toda a certeza deveria estar inconsciente devido ao impacto. 

Ao seu ver não parecia grave. "Um dos poucos sortudos do pronto-socorro", pensou com ironia. Tentou abrir a porta do carro que parecia emperrada pela batida. 

Depois de muito forçar, conseguiu finalmente abrir a porta do carro. Ao abri-la se deparou com uma situação inusitada. Os ferimentos eram mais graves do que havia imaginado. 

"Céus...". 

Saia muito sangue de um corte localizado na cabeça, as pernas estavam num ângulo estranho e ele tinha hematomas em algumas partes do corpo, como o rosto e os braços, um do qual também parecia estar quebrado. Saiu correndo até a casa o mais rápido que pôde, precisava da maleta de primeiros-socorros. Sakura passou praticamente voando na frente de um carro parado. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Aquela é Sakura! - disse a jovem de olhos violeta. 

- Calma Tomoyo. - Um homem de óculos e um sorriso calmo no rosto tentava acalmar a namorada. 

- Como calma Eriol!? Nós chegamos e ela não estava na casa... - Mas, a moça é calada por um beijo do namorado. 

- Ai! Tô calminha... 

- Vem, vamos falar com ela quando ela voltar. 

Sakura voltou correndo com duas maletas, uma em cada mão e passou correndo. Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam sem entender nada do que se passava. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura passou correndo pelo carro da amiga. Sabia que era Tomoyo porque já conhecia o carro. Entrou correndo pela casa. Tão rápido mais tão rápido que pisou... 

- Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! 

O gato miou num misto de dor e raiva, fazendo uma veia saltar de sua testa. Sakura não o notou, subindo a escada de duas em duas, chegando rapidamente ao andar de cima. 

Abriu sua mala rápido, procurando pela maleta de primeiros-socorros. Achou-a após revirar tudo. Pegou-a e desceu as escadas de três em três. Quando terminou de descer ela pisou novamente em Spinel só que dessa vez no rabo. 

Saiu correndo pela porta da frente, estava tão nervosa com tudo aquilo que, se esquecendo da parte da trás, saiu pela da frente. Viu Tomoyo já fora do carro junto de um homem. Notou apenas que ele tinha cabelos escuros e era mais alto que a amiga. Não tinha tempo para reparar em mais nada. Estava com pressa. Tinha de correr. 

Saíra correndo, mas teve que voltar. Se o homem estava preso, como ela conseguiria tirá-lo com as mãos nuas? 

Correndo escada acima, foi para o armário do quarto. Colocado à maleta das ferramentas mecânicas ali para qualquer eventualidade mecânica. Saiu em disparada, a caminho do ferido. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- O que houve? Por que ela não veio falar conosco? - falou uma Tomoyo exasperada. 

- Tenha calma minha querida... 

- Como você quer que eu tenha calma, Eriol? Como?!!! 

Tomoyo gritou tão alto que os cabelos de Eriol foram para o lado. 

- Miau!Miau!Miau! 

Um miado sofrido se fez por ouvir e depois apareceu um gato de grandes olhos amarelados, com uma veia saltando da testa de raiva duas marcas de pisado: uma no meio do corpo e outra na cauda. Tomoyo e Eriol olhavam o gato. 

- Spinel!!!??? - Disseram em uníssono. 

- Miau... - Outro miado sofrido foi solto pelo gato, que correu para o dono: Eriol. 

- Tadinho do Suppi-chan... 

O gato a olhou feio Tomoyo e, esta riu. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura alcançou o local da batida rapidamente. Correra tanto que suas pernas mal a agüentavam em pé. Achou que ia desmaiar. Olhou o homem dentro do carro. 

"Primeiro os ferimentos, depois o carro". 

Não havia tempo a perder! Apesar de sua especialidade ser pediatria, sabia um pouco de acidentes, medicina geral e primeiros-socorros. 

"Agora irei ver se o que sei serve de alguma coisa", ela pensou enquanto colocava as luvas descartáveis para evitar uma infecção, 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shaoran estava em estado de semiconsciência, sentia e até ouvia, mas não podia abrir os olhos ou responder de maneira nenhuma, nem com o mais sutil dos movimentos. Mas ele próprio não sabia disso. Sentia algo quente escorrendo pela testa mais não sabia o que era. De repente, sentiu algo sendo passando por sua testa. Reconheceu sendo algodão, devido à maciez. Mas algodão embebido em quê? Sim! Porque tinha certeza que o algodão estava molhado. Sabia que havia uma substância liquida devido ao cheiro forte e também porque o algodão teria grudado no liquido que escorria em sua testa, se ano estivesse molhado. 

'Isso é bem gelado', sentia o algodão deslizar em sua testa. 

Quem estava cuidando dele? 

Era esta a pergunta que mais o atormentava. O que aquele estranho ou estranha estava fazendo, não tinha preço. Tentava imaginar a pessoa que estaria cuidando dele. 

Talvez fosse um homem baixinho e careca; com 50, 60 anos que morava por ali. Mal ele sabia a surpresa que iria ter... 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

  
  
  


_Bem gente, o que vocês acharam? Ficou bom, ruim...   
Eu quero comentários ou e-mails. Meu e-mail é saki_kinomoto@hotmail.com   
Bem gostaria de agradece a minhas amigas, que leram e gostaram (apesar de ser opinião suspeita...) e também a Andréia Meiouh, que leu e revisou o meu Fan Fic.   
E quero agradecer desde já, aos leitores, que cederam alguns minutos pra ler o meu Fan fic.   
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo de Inevitável._


	2. A Ajuda

  
  
  


**INEVITÁVEL**

**Capítulo 2: A Ajuda**

Após tirar todo o sangue, limpar e desinfetar com um anti-séptico, Sakura cobriu o ferimento, para não ter o perigo de infeccionar. Depois de tudo isso, ela fechou a maleta de primeiros-socorros e retirou as luvas que usava, jogando-as sobre a maleta branca. Depois pegou a outra e a abriu. A maleta continha várias ferramentas mecânicas, todas para uma emergência. Estava tão nervosa que não sabia o deveria usar, acrescido do fato de que ela não era boa em mecânica. Se fosse o corpo de bombeiro, ou alguém mais especializado, saberia o que fazer. 

Mas é esse o problema. Ela não era nenhum dos dois! 

Era até bem lógico que precisava de ajuda. Mas quem a ajudaria, ali, naquela praia? 

'Sua baka!(idiota)' 

A solução estava tão implícita, e ela tonta, não se dera conta. 

Era só chamar Tomoyo e o namorado. 

Novamente, Sakura correu até a casa. Ela encontrou Tomoyo e Eriol com Spinel no colo. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eriol olhou com desaprovação o gato meio que pisoteado. 

- O que ela fez com meu gato? 

Tomoyo olhou o gato e sorriu. 

- Você não viu o jeito que ela saiu destrambelhada da casa, não? Com toda a certeza ela pode ter pisado em Spinel por descuido. 

- Você não acha que é descuido demais ela ter pisado nele duas vezes? 

- Para Sakura, todo descuido ainda é pouco. Você precisa ver a vez que ela colocou uma torta em uma travessa de vidro na boca do fogão. 

- Ela fez isso mesmo? 

- Fez. A travessa se quebrou em vários pedaços, e a torta também, sujou o fogão todo. 

Spinel balançou a cabeça negativamente. Já achava que aquela moça, sobre a qual ficara sob responsabilidade, era bastante destrambelhada. Agora, mais do que nunca. 

- Tomoyo! 

A jovem de olhos violeta virou-se para olhar a pessoa que a chamava. 

- Sakura! Até que fim consigo falar com você... - Foi cortada pela amiga. 

- Tomoyo, você precisa me ajudar. Teve um acidente, tem um homem preso, eu preciso tirá-lo de lá. Você precisa me ajudar... 

- Calma, Sakura. 

Uma voz calma e pausada encheu os ouvidos de Sakura que finalmente prestou a devida atenção ao acompanhante de Tomoyo. 

- Você é o tal namorado de Tomoyo que eu ainda não conheço. 

- O nome dele é Eriol Hiiragisawa... 

- Tomoyo, apresentações depois, agora eu preciso de ajuda! 

- Por que você não chama o resgate? 

- Ótima idéia! - Sakura gritou e saiu correndo para dentro da casa para chamar a ajuda. Mas não sem antes pisar no rabo do gato. 

- Ela conseguiu de novo. 

- De novo o quê, Eriol? 

- Ela pisou em Spinel de novo. Ela não devia ter trazido meu gato. Nós podíamos muito bem tê-lo trazido depois. Evitaria as pisadas que o tadinho sofreu. 

- Oras! Vocês, homens, são tão confusos! 

Eriol riu, Tomoyo era por vezes tão engraçada. 

- Vamos lá para dentro. 

A bela moca de olhos violeta o seguiu, logo encontraram Sakura sentada perto do telefone. Eriol analisou a amiga de Tomoyo, tinha os olhos verdes bem vivos, que contrastava com os cabelos cor-de-mel, compridos, alguns centímetros acima da cintura. A pele era bem alva e o corpo apresentava curvas acentuadas na cintura. 

O olhar doce encontrou com o seu pela primeira vez. Eriol sorriu simpaticamente para ela, Sakura devolveu o sorriso com outro. 

- Obrigada pela ajuda... 

- Eriol. Mas, quem tem que agradecer sou eu, por ter cuidado do gato de um estranho. 

- Não... Sou eu que tenho que me desculpar com você por ter pisado no seu gato. 

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Eriol já te desculpou, eu falei com ele. 

Sakura sorriu e Tomoyo completou: 

- Acho bom você se trocar, já, já, a ajuda tá aí. 

- Você tem razão.Já volto. 

Sakura subiu e deixou o casal a sós. 

- Ela me parece uma boa pessoa. 

- Ela é uma boa pessoa, Eriol. 

Eriol sorriu, Tomoyo tinha a razão. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura subiu as escadas, sem tanta pressa. Estava um bocado aliviada pelo fato de já terem chamado ajuda. Uma coisa, porém, ainda insistia em incomodá-la. Era uma pergunta para qual ela não conseguia resposta: 

'Por que estou tão preocupada com um completo estranho?' 

Já tinha pensado de tudo, não via solução para o problema ate que alguma coisa em sua mente estralou e lhe disse: 

'Porque você é boa'. 

Aquilo a convencera. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Sakura, a ajuda chegou. 

A jovem desceu as escadas correndo, e após dar algumas palavras com o resgate e os médicos, saiu junto com eles. Tomoyo e Eriol foram atrás deles, queriam ver o ferido. 

Logo chegaram ao local da batida. Eriol sorriu enigmaticamente ao ver o rosto do ferido. 

'Como esse mundo é pequeno...'. 

Sakura parecia preocupada com tudo, perguntava a todo instante se o que eles faziam era seguro e se o cabo não ia se soltar. 

Tomoyo achou um pouco estranho o comportamento da amiga, jamais a vira tão preocupada com alguém, nem mesmo com quando Touya se acidentara. 

- Não acha estranho, Eriol? 

- O que é estranho? 

- Esta preocupação toda de Sakura com esse desconhecido. 

- Ele tem sorte. Uma garota bonita preocupada com ele. 

- ERIOL! Comporte-se. 

- Tudo bem. Só que não posso dar meu parecer sobre o caso, eu conheço Sakura há 15 minutos, mas se você acha estranho, deve ser estranho. 

Voltaram a olhar e puderam ver o homem sendo retirado. Tomoyo olhou Sakura e viu que ela ficou feliz com que acontecia. 

Após a retirada, os médicos cuidaram do resto. 

- Algum de vocês quer ir? - perguntou o médico. 

- Eu vou. Tomoyo depois eu te ligo e te digo onde eu estou. 

- Está bem. Leva meu celular, depois liga pro celular do Eriol, está na agenda. 

- Tudo bem. 

Sakura entrou na ambulância após a maca e sentou ao lado do paciente imobilizado. Olhou o belo homem que parecia dormir, sorriu para ele, mesmo que este não pudesse ver. Era realmente um homem muito bonito, deveria ter em torno de 28 anos, era bem musculoso e alto, com ombros e peito largos. Os cabelos em desalinho eram cor-de-chocolate, o rosto tinha uma expressão de desagrado e seriedade, devido às grossas sombracelhas, também cor-de-chocolate. 

Observou em silêncio aquele homem tão másculo e sério. Queria muito que ele ficasse bom logo. Olhou mais uma vez e fez uma promessa: iria cuidar dele até que ficasse totalmente curado. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shaoran ouvia muitos barulhos. Ouvia também uma voz suave e feminina. Gostaria de conhecer sua dona. Como ela seria? Bonita, feia, alta, baixa? Talvez fosse feia, cheias de espinhas e gorda. Aquela simples idéia o fez não querer conhecê-la. Mas, e se fosse boa, doce e bonita? Iria querer conhecê-la pessoalmente, porém Meiling não poderia saber dela. 

Meiling era sua noiva, fora escolhida aos 18 anos, entre muitas outras candidatas ao cargo. O fato de ela ter sido escolhida ajudava o casamento, pois não era uma completa estranha, a conhecia bem. Não a amava, mas não sentia remorso disso. Teria de se casar com ela amando ou não para se tornar o líder do seu clã. 

Por ser um guerreiro, também não acreditava no amor, achava que era só uma coisa bonita que se lia nos livros e que iludia as mulheres. Para ele, o amor era para os fracos. Mas o mundo dá tantas voltas e às vezes é tão irônico... 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

  
  
  



	3. O Cuidado

_Tadinho do Shaoran... Todo machucado. E a Sakura então! Está toda preocupada com ele. _   
  
  


**INEVITÁVEL**

**Capítulo 3: O Cuidado**

Sakura acompanhava o homem o tempo todo. Além do homem, entre as ferragens os bombeiros acharam também, uma mala com algumas roupas, uma pasta e junto da pasta alguns documentos.Com os documentos, logo descobriram o nome do ferido. 

'Xiao Lang é um nome bonito', pensou Sakura já dentro da ambulância. 

A ambulância ia rápida e logo chegaram ao hospital. O médico com a maca de Shaoran foi à frente para leva-lo para a emergência e sakura foi logo atrás, os seguindo. 

- Você fica por aqui. - disse um enfermeiro, barrando-a. 

- Mas... 

- Quando ele melhorar, nos mandamos avisá-la. 

Sakura observou os médicos levarem Shaoran. 

'Acho melhor liga pra a Tomoyo', pensou enquanto se dirigia a recepção para ligar do celular. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tomoyo finalmente recebera o telefonema da amiga, dizendo onde estava e como estava. Ela não perdera tempo, aprontara uma bolsa com umas coisas para Sakura. E ela e Eriol se dirigiam pra lá naquele instante. 

Eriol prestava atenção a pista e também tinha os seus pensamentos. Seu rosto tinha um leve sorriso irônico, e pensava em como o mundo era pequeno. 

E, realmente, ele tinha toda a razão. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura estava quase a dormir quando foi chamada. Apesar de trabalhar em um hospital, pela 1o vez se sentia mal estando ali. Era uma sensação ruim e terrivelmente assustadora.- Tomara que ele esteja bem... - ela sussurrou. 

- É por aqui. - disse uma médica bem simpática. 

- Ele teve sorte de escapar, nem todos sobrevivem. A situação dele não é tão grave. Ele tem um corte um pouco fundo na testa, as pernas estão fraturadas e um dos braços também, uns arranhões e hematomas e ele ainda não acordou. Nada muito grave, porém. 

- Que bom! 

- Você deve ser a namorada dele, certo? 

Sakura corou ate a raiz dos cabelos com o comentário da médica. 

- N... Não! 

- Não o que? 

- Não. Eu não sou sua namorada, eu encontrei perto de minha casa de praia. 

A médica sorriu, um riso que dizia com todas as letras que ela não acreditava na moca. Sakura muito ingênua, não entendeu muito. 

- Bem, chegamos. É aqui, quarto 13. Se precisar de algo chame uma das enfermeiras da recepção e ela a ajudara. 

- Tá. Obrigada. 

- Não há de que. 

A médica foi embora, deixando Sakura a porta do quarto. A jovem lentamente abriu a porta e olhou, tímida, seu interior. Entrando, pode observar que o aposento era todo pintado de branco, tinha um pequeno sofá de dois lugares e também uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, fora à cama e um pequeno banheiro. Uma enorme janela dava toda a iluminação necessária ao quarto de dia e tinha cortinas verdes, que, no momento estavam abertas. 

A bela jovem sorriu ao ver o homem, que parecia dormindo sobre a cama. Como a médica dissera, ele estava no momento inconsciente, a face pálida. Observou o pescoço enfaixado e os muitos hematomas que se espalhavam pelo peito nu. Sentia compaixão pelo homem e colocou sua mão sobre o rosto masculino, o acariciando suavemente. 

'Ele é tão bonito...', pensou sorrindo. Puxou uma cadeira e começou a refletir. 'Os ferimentos não foram tão graves, foram quase a mesma coisa que pensei.'. 

Lançou mais uma vez os olhos esmeralda sobre o homem deitado que ressonava levemente, logo os únicos barulhos no quarto eram a respiração dos dois. Foi então que notou que a expressão zangada que vira mais cedo continuava a adornar o rosto masculino. 

Sakura não sabia porque, sentia-se atraída pela expressão fechada de seu mais novo protegido. 

'Por que gostei tanto desta expressão?', a moca se perguntou intimamente. Talvez já soubesse, talvez não. Com o coração não se brinca. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

  
  
  


_Oi gente! Oh eu aqui! Bem eu demorei apenas uma semana pra postar este capitulo, espero que demore menos pra postar o outro. Bem, eu não tenho muito a acrescentar. Só que tenho uns agradecimentos a fazer, eu gostaria de agradecer a Andréa Meiouh, que esta fazendo a grande gentileza de revisar o meu fic. Obrigada Andréa! Vou agradecer também as pessoas que leram, a Sayo, a Mukuro May, a Lays, a Mildred, a minha mãe (Sakura Relena) e também a Misao-chan. Se eu estiver me esquecendo de alguém, me desculpem mais são todos a quem posso lembrar no momento.   
Gente, muito obrigada mesmo. Se vocês não me incentivassem eu já teria parado de escrever. Eu tenho também de me desculpar com a Sayo, já que disse a ela que ia posta o 3 e o 4 e só postei o 3. Sayo me desculpe, mas não tive tempo de escrever o 4 que é bem comprido (mais que um capitulo comum).Espero que me perdoe.   
Gente, então é só isto. Espero comentários pra saber o que vocês estão achando e se alguém quiser podem também me dar uma dica, caso esteja ficando enfadonho.   
Qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail, saki_kinomoto@hotmail.com. Bem, é só, já me estendi demais.   
Beijos Saki Kinomoto_


	4. A Melhora

  
  
  


**INEVITÁVEL**

**Capítulo 4: A Melhora**

Shaoran sentia a cabeça zumbindo. O que acontecera? Sentira ser retirado do meio das ferragens do carro, suas pernas doíam durante a remoção, deviam estar quebradas. Queria abrir os olhos e ver onde estava, mas seus olhos não lhe obedeciam. Sentia a luz sobre eles e, com um esforço sobre-humano, tentou abri-los. Primeiro fraquinho, depois mais forte. Até abri-los por completo. Fitando o teto branco com os olhos abertos, tentava raciocinar: 

'Onde estou?' - pensou tentado sair do torpor em que se encontrava. 

Sakura cochilara sentada, estava realmente muito cansada. Ao acordar, se deparou com um par de incríveis olhos ambarinos fitando-a com interesse. Olhou-os com o mesmos interesse e atenção com que o fitava. Foi quando reconheceu como sendo o homem ferido: 

- Você é Shaoran Li? - Perguntou só para ter certeza. 

- Sim. Sou eu. E você? Quem é? 

- Prazer. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Eu encontrei você todo ferido, então eu o ajudei.- Shaoran a olhou. Queria ter certeza de que seus olhos não lhe pregavam uma peça. Observou mais uma vez a linda mulher a sua frente. Pensara que fosse tudo, uma gorda feiosa, encalhada ou então um senhor de 60 anos careca, mas não que fosse uma jovem tão bela. Era bela como sua noiva. Não. Era mais bonita que sua noiva. Vários pensamentos lhe cruzaram a mente naquele momento. Só pôs um para fora, entretanto: 

- Obrigado por me ajudar.- Ele não sabia porque, mas sentiu suas bochechas queimando naquele minuto. 

Sakura também observou o homem a sua frente. Seus olhos expressavam uma excessiva seriedade . 

'Gostei da cor dos olhos dele'- Pensou tentado desviar dor olhar tão penetrante, em vão, parecia hipnotizada pelo olhar severo de Shaoran. 

Shaoran por sua vez, também parecia encantado pelos belos olhos verdes de Sakura: 

'São os olhos mais bonitos e verdes que já vi.'- Pensou estonteado pela beleza dos olhos verdes. 

Foi então que ele se sentou bruscamente na cama: 

- Não devia fazer isso! - Falou preocupada - Você ainda esta machucado...- Completou. 

- Quem é você para mandar em mim?! - Gritou Shaoran com raiva por ser mandado por uma mulher. 

- Sou alguém que se preocupa com você! Mal-agradecido! - Disse Sakura se levantando com raiva e saindo batendo a porta. 

Shaoran a olhou espantado, jamais uma mulher, além de sua mãe e Meiling haviam lhe levantado à voz. 

'Quem ela pensa que é?!' - Pensou olhando a porta ainda com muita raiva. 

Ele era o futuro líder do clã Li, um homem e ela uma simples mulher! Como podia levantar a voz para ele? Só então se lembrou que estava no Japão, não na China, para um homem mandar em uma mulher. Aquela mulher era muito temperamental, podia-se logo perceber. Shaoran, de um momento para o outro, queria conhecer melhor aquela mulher temperamental e petulante que tinha gritado com ele. Pra que aquele capricho bobo? Tinha uma linda noiva, pra que conhecer aquela mulher? Nem ele sabia, só tinha uma sensação de que saberia em breve. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura estava raivosa, pensava em como aquele homem era mal-agradecido. 

'Mas até que é bem bonito!'- Pensou rindo como uma boba. Iria cuidar dele, e também conhecê-lo. 

'Se ele permitir...'- Constatou com pesar. Não conversara muito com ele, mas percebera que ele ficara um pouco desconfortável pelo fato de dizer seu nome para ela. Achava que era um pouco fechado. 

Após sair do quarto de Shaoran, Sakura chamou a enfermeira, pois achou bom que esta desse uma olhada em Shaoran agora que estava acordado.Passaram pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto. A enfermeira se aproximou do enfermo: 

- Vejo que está melhor - Disse de um jeito um pouco bonachão. 

Sakura ficou só na porta, mas por poucos minutos. Ainda estava ressentida com os gritos de Shaoran. 

Após a entrada da enfermeira, Shaoran ficou olhando para ela. - Cadê aquela moça? 

- Aquela que acabou de sair?-Perguntou a enfermeira com interesse. 

- Sim. Ela mesmo. 

- Bem, ela veio ate aqui e foi embora. 

- Tá. Muito obrigado. 

- De nada. Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas... Vocês são namorados?- Shaoran corou ate a raiz dos cabelos. 

- N-na-não! Na-n-nada a ver!- Gritou nervoso. 

- Me desculpe se pensei mal de vocês dois. Só que formam um casal tão bonito... Devem ser amigos então! - Respondeu ela sorrindo. 

- Não! -Gritou ele mais nervoso. 

- Como não?- Perguntou a enfermeira ministrando algo ao soro que Shaoran recebia. 

- Não somo amigos. - Respondeu já mais calmo. 

- Puxa! Então não sei o que pensar... Aquela jovem estava tão preocupada... E vocês nem se conhecem...- Shaoran a olhou surpreso. 

- O que você disse é verdade? 

- Lógico! A impressão que dava era que você era alguém muito importante.- De repente, Shaoran se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Pelo que soubera, a jovem ficara bastante preocupada com ele, e ele a tratara mal. 

- Estou arrependido...- Sussurrou ele. 

- Arrependido de quê?- Perguntou a enfermeira curiosa. 

- Nada. 

- Já fiz o que tinha para fazer. Você tem fome? 

- Tenho. Gostaria que você trouxesse algo para comer. 

- Tudo bem. Logo estarei de volta.- Foi só a enfermeira sair, que Sakura chegou. 

- Você já está melhor?- Perguntou a jovem envergonhada se interessando de súbito na janela. 

Shaoran não a encarou, tinha um pouco de remorso pelo modo rude com a qual tinha tratado. 

Sakura não o encarava, mesmo não tendo nada sentia remorso pelo modo como o tinha tratado. Agira sobre impulso, só pensara no melhor para ele e acabara passando dos limites e esquecendo que ele era um estranho e que ela não era ninguém para mandar nele. Sentou-se suavemente na beirada da cama e fitou os olhos sérios de modo terno. Vencendo toda a sua vergonha inicial. 

- Me desculpe, tá?- Pediu Sakura - Eu sei que, provavelmente, você deve estar com raiva de mim. Mas... Mas eu realmente estava preocupada com você e acabei passando dos limites.-Shaoran a olhou, admirado com a humildade da moça. Por alguns instantes, o poderoso guerreiro ficou comovido, pois sabia que a culpa tinha sido toda sua. 

- Eu aceito suas desculpas.- Sakura o olhou, feliz que ele tivesse aceitado. 

-Oh! Que bom!- Disse quase pulando no pescoço de Shaoran. 

Em gratidão, Sakura o abraçou com suavidade, nem apertado demais, nem muito frouxo. 

Shaoran ficou avermelhado sem saber bem o porquê. Sentia os braços de Sakura envolvendo seu pescoço. Eram braços macios e femininos, como os braços da noiva, Meiling. Mas tinha uma crucial diferença, o abraço de Sakura era mais terno. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tomoyo e Eriol tinham acabado de chegar ao hospital que a amiga havia indicado. Eriol estacional e desceram, se dirigindo a recepção do hospital. 

- Com licença, onde fica o quarto 13? - Perguntou Eriol polidamente. 

- Qual o nome do paciente?- Tornou a perguntar e recepcionista. 

- Eu não sei...- Disse Tomoyo embaraçada. 

- Li Shaoran.- Disse Eriol 

- À esquerda, no primeiro corredor. 

- Obrigada! - Agradeceu Tomoyo. 

Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do hospital, Tomoyo perguntou a Eriol: 

- Você conhece o acidentado? 

- Digamos que ele é meu amigo e chefe. 

- Ele é o presidente das empresas Li? 

- Sim. 

- Oh!-Chegaram logo a quarto e deram 3 batidinhas na porta e esperam. 

Logo viram a maçaneta girar e a porta se abrir. 

- Chegamos! - Disse Tomoyo 

- Olá Tomoyo! Entrem!- Falou a bela jovem. 

Ao entrarem, logo perceberam o homem apoiado na cabeceira da cama com uma bandeja de alimentos aberta sobre seus joelhos. Sobre esta, tinha uma sopa, os talheres, manteiga, pão e leite branco. 

Tomoyo e Eriol observaram ela se sentar na beirada da cama, pegando uma colherada da sopa, soprou e deu na boca de Shaoran. Shaoran fez uma careta ao abrir a boca 

Eriol sorriu, percebendo o tão perceptivo amigo, tão distraído. 

- Vejo que ainda não me notou... Li.- Todos se viraram para Eriol. 

- Eriol!- Gritou Shaoran assustado, ao ver o amigo ali. 

- Vejo que está muito bem aqui...- Disse sorrindo maliciosamente na direção de Sakura. 

Tomoyo sorriu. Entendia o que se passava na mente de Eriol. E não seria tão mal ajudá-lo. 

- E Sakura também está muito bem...- Olhou para Shaoran, rindo como Eriol. 

Sakura ficou em um tom bastante púrpura. Shaoran já estava acostumado as brincadeiras de Eriol, ela não. 

- Eu... Eu vou sair!- Falou rápido se levantando de onde estava e saindo. 

Quando Sakura bateu a porta, Shaoran lançou um olhar irritado para Eriol. 

- Por que você fez isso? 

- Você não parecia gostar da situação. Eu dei apenas um jeito de fazê-la parar com educação. 

- Isso não foi nem um pouco educado! Eu deveria matá-lo por tê-la envergonhado. 

- Você está defendendo a Sakura tão ferrenhamente... Isto é comovente.- Falou Tomoyo. 

- E você? Quem é? 

- Eu? Eu sou amiga e prima de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji.- Disse com um sorriso. 

Shaoran avaliou Tomoyo com os belos olhos ambarinos. A jovem tinha olhos e cabelos violeta, era bonita e esguia como Sakura, mas uma beleza mais culta. 

- Shaoran Li.- Disse se apresentando também. 

Tomoyo o avaliou-o também e o achou bonito, ele contrastava com a beleza ingênua e delicada de Sakura. Concluiu também que devia ser amigo de Eriol, devido à intimidade que os dois tinham. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura estava lá fora, ainda envergonhada com o que Eriol tinha dito. 

Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, a deixando confusa e desorientada. Dentre todas a única que não calou foi: 

"Por que eu estou tão preocupada com este estranho?" 

Está certo, que ele não era mais tão estranho. Já sabia um pouco sobre ele. Mas o que sabia era insuficiente para tê-lo como um conhecido. 

"Por que toda aquela preocupação? Por que? POR QUE?" - Ela mesma se perguntou.Mas ela mesma não sabia a resposta. 

De repente, em sua cabeça, estalou que ela estava tão preocupada, pois era boa. Desta vez aquilo não a convenceu. Se não era esta a resposta... Então porque estava tão interessada naquele homem? 

Tantas perguntas, tão poucas respostas.Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mas seja lá o que fosse era algo completamente desconhecido para ela. 

O QUE SERIA AQUILO? 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shaoran agora estava sozinho, Tomoyo e Eriol tinham saído para procurar Sakura. Agora estava melhor, depois do remédio que a enfermeira tinha lhe dado, suas penas não doíam quase nada. Talvez aquela altura estivesse morto se não fosse a jovem japonesa. 

"Sakura, flor de cerejeira... Era um nome bonito e combinava com a dona. Ela era bela e delicada como uma flor de cerejeira".- Balançou a cabeça com aqueles pensamentos. 

Não era certo! Tinha uma noiva que estava o esperando lá na China. Não podia trai-la, trair se clã, sua família. Mas Sakura voltou a sua mente. 

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam procurando Sakura. Mas agora conversavam distraidamente sobre Sakura e Shaoran. 

- Você tem certeza que eles estão apaixonados?- Perguntou Tomoyo excitada. 

- Eles podem não admitir. Mas eles estão. Conheço a alma humana, e pelas reações, sei que estão interessados um no outro.Os sinais são tão claros... Sakura com toda aquela preocupação com ele, ele preocupado com a brincadeirinha que fizemos com os dois. O ar distraído de Shaoran... 

- É batata!- Falou Tomoyo rindo. 

- Sim. É batata. Conheço bastante Shaoran para ele me enganar. E uma coisa que posso afirmar com certeza é que ele nunca ficou distraído. 

- Quer dizer que a coisa é seria. Nos bem que podíamos bancar os cupidos, hein, Eriol... 

- Não minha cara. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Deixemos que os dois, sozinho, resolvam os problemas do coração. - Tomoyo o olhou. Ele tinha toda a razão. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Já era quase de manhã e Eriol e Tomoyo tinham ficado de vir à tarde. No entanto, Sakura não os acompanhou, preferiu ficar com Shaoran. Ela podia muito bem dormir no sofá do quarto, e dormia nele, já que era muito tarde. 

Shaoran não sentia sono, pois tinha cochilado enquanto todos estavam fora. Então observava Sakura dormindo, a forma como respirava e em como tinha uma face tão inocente enquanto dormia. Já a achava bonita, mas depois disto... A achava mais bonita ainda. Quando, depois de muito observa-la, se sentiu cansado. Fechou os olhos e logo estava no mundo do sonho. Teriam um longo dia pela frente. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

  
  
  


_Eehh!!!!!!! Finalmente este capitulo saiu! Quero agradecer a quem teve a paciência de esperar pelos meus demorados capitulo... Mas eu tentei fazê-lo o mais rápido que pude. Mas teve teste, prova, trabalho... E preferível que eu demore, ne?   
Desta vez, como sempre, uma parte dos meus agradecimentos, vai para a Andréa Meiouh. Pela grande pessoa e escritora que ela é. Depois dela, vem a Haruka-Chan e Misao-Chan, por terem ouvido meus lamentos e me ajudado em algumas partes. Ah! Também tem Mukuro May, que esta colocando o meu fic lá na FF.Net. E agora... Tcharm! Aos leitores!   
Sem eles, este fic não poderia continuar. Deixa-me ver se eu lembro de alguns... Ah! A Sayo, a Pink, o Sandor, a Omi, a Severa, Miliardo, Shun Lee, Celinha Lupin, Miaka Yuuki, Igor, KawKaw... Céus! Que memória fraca eu tenho... Agora... Valeu eu ter demorado, afinal este esta bem maior que os outros, ne?!   
Onegai minna-san (Por favor todo mundo...). Coloquem comentários, não vai custar muito e vai me deixar com um sorriso de uma orelha a outra.   
Beijos Saki Kinomoto_


	5. Discussões e Notícias

  


**INEVITÁVEL**

**Capítulo 5: Discussões e Notícias**

- COMO??!! - Um grito estridente se fez ouvir. 

Uma criada que saía quase derrubou todo o conjunto de chá, de porcelana chinesa. 

- Por favor, Meiling, se acalme.- Falou uma senhora de cabelos negros e aspecto severo. 

- Mas, tia Yelan... - Retrucou a mais jovem que também tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cor-de-rubi. 

- Minha querida, não há com que se preocupar. Xiaolang e forte, tenho certeza que saberá se cuidar. - Falou a senhora de forma terna segurando as mãos da sobrinha. 

- Eu sei, mas não é isso que temo, tia Yelan. Mas, e se...- A jovem fez um significativo silêncio. 

- Também já cogitei esta possibilidade. Mas tenho certeza que ele está bem. 

- Você acha, tia? 

- Tenho certeza! E é baseado nisso que mandei alguém procurá-lo. 

- Tia! Como alguém?! Você devia mandar a polícia atrás dele! - Gritou exasperada a jovem. 

- Mantenha a calma.- Falou a senhora de maneira conciliadora- Só não fiz isso porque os anciões me proibiram. A mim e a qualquer um de fazê-lo. 

- Eles não têm este direito!!!- Falou ela se levantando com a raiva. 

- Sente-se. Eu mandei Shang, e eu tenho certeza que ele tem todas a qualificações necessárias para ir atrás de Xiaolang. 

- Eu quero XIAOLANG!! Não Shang, ele não serve. 

- MEILING!? 

- Desculpe... Mas ele nem sabe Artes Marciais! Como encontrar Xiaolang? 

- Eu gostaria de saber porque você não se dá bem com Shang. 

- Não é não gostar... Mas é que gosto mais de Xiaolang. 

- E tem mesmo que gostar de Xiaolang, ele é seu noivo. 

- E fico tão feliz com isso! E por não querer perdê-lo, que estou tão preocupada. 

- Fico feliz também ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de você. Pois agora sei que meu filho será bem cuidado. 

- Tenho certeza que cuidarei bem dele. 

- Sim... Wei! 

- Sim, Senhora Li?-Perguntou o criado. 

- Shang já deu noticias? 

- Ainda não, Senhora. 

- Assim que ele ligar me avise, por favor. 

- Com toda a certeza, Senhora. 

- Obrigada, Wei. Pode se retirar. 

- Com licença, Senhora... Senhorita Meiling.- Falou ele se retirando. 

Logo após a saída de Wei, as duas começaram a conversa sobre assuntos banais do dia-a-dia. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shaoran acordou, abrindo os olhos e fitou a janela aberta por onde a brisa entrava, fazendo as cortinas balançar. Com muito esforço, tentou se virar para o lado. 

Os olhos ambarinos pararam sobre a figura adormecida sob o sofá. Sakura fora sua salvadora, se ela não o tivesse ajudado tanto, duvidava que ainda estivesse vivo. A jovem se movimentou no sofá, mudando de lado. Shaoran pode ver o rosto calmo. Era tão bonita... Lá vinha ele com isso de novo! Porque pensava tanto na japonesa?! Que porcaria!!! Tinha uma noiva! 

Recostou-se a cama e fechou os olhos pensando na noiva. Aquele pensamento puxou outro, pensou na família, em como deviam estar preocupados com sue desaparecimento. Devia ligar para eles assim que saísse do hospital. Isto é, se o enviado de sua família não o encontrasse antes. Conhecia bastante sua família para saber que mesmo que mandasse a polícia, mandariam alguém para procurá-lo. Pelo menos, sua mãe faria isso... 

Depois disso tudo, sua noiva viria correndo para cuidar dele, ou melhor dizendo para terminar de matá-lo. Sabia que assim que chegasse, pularia em seu pescoço, dizendo o quanto estivera preocupada e que não era mais para fazer isso e coisas do gênero. Ele suspirou, seria exatamente isso que Meiling faria. 

Meiling... Ela e a japonesa eram muito diferentes, ambas eram belas, cada uma a seu modo. As duas eram contrastantes em alguns pontos, enquanto em outros eram bem parecidas. Uma coisa em que eram parecidas, era o modo como eram geniosas e também alegres e extrovertidas. Só em uma coisa eram diferentes: modo de agir. Meiling era mais, como poderia dizer, mais vivida, ao contrário de Sakura, que tinha um jeitinho inocente e de certa forma, modos de criança. Esta era uma diferença crucial entre elas. Talvez fosse por isso que se interessasse tanto pela japonesa. Se interessasse mais?! Ele esta pensando bem!? Ele não tinha que gostar mais da japonesa! Ele tinha que gostar mais da noiva!!! Seus pensamentos andavam malucos desde que acordara e dera de cara com ela adormecida. Tanta coisa tinha mudado desde aquilo... E o pior é que não fazia muito tempo! Apenas 1 dia. 

De repente, ele pôde observar a movimentação da companheira na cama ao lado. Ela se mexia com movimentos rápidos e bruscos. Ela continuou a se movimentar assim, até que ela se levantou abruptamente. 

- Você esta bem?- Perguntou Li 

- Estou... Era só um sonho ruim.- Falou ela. 

- Às vezes, eles são premonições.- Disse com um grave ar de seriedade. 

- Você crê nisso?- Perguntou descrente com o que ele tinha dito. 

- Sim. Minha mãe já teve premonições. 

- Legal! Só que ainda acho que não foi nada. 

- Você que sabe... 

Foi quando bateram a porta, ambos olharam para porta e depois se entreolharam. 

-Já vai!- Gritou Sakura 

Sakura olhou em direção de Li e perguntou: 

- Meu cabelo está muito bagunçado? 

- Eu por algum acaso tenho cara de espelho? 

- Por favor Shaoran... 

- Eu não lhe deixei me chamar assim! 

- Sim eu sei, e eu também esqueci de perguntar. Mas eu achei que podia... 

- Pois achou errado!!! - Gritou ele- Me chame de SENHOR LI! 

- Certo, SENHOR LI! Eu pensei que fosse mais educado! Só que pelo visto eu me enganei! - Ela se virou e prendeu o cabelo. - E NÃO grite comigo porque eu NÃO sou sua mãe para aturar você! Ah! Tem mais! Se você quiser pode abrir a porta você mesmo porque eu também NÃO sou sua empregada! 

Li a olhou descrente, aquela mulher ainda a pouco meiga e doce, mais parecia uma leoa pronta para devorá-lo. Só que... Quem ela pensava que era para gritar com ele?! Era a SEGUNDA VEZ que ela gritava a ele! Ele não era um bonequinho dela! 

- Nem eu sou seu pai para a agüentar você, SENHORITA KINOMOTO! - Sakura o olhou com um olhar assassino e lhe respondeu com uma voz baixa e fria. 

- Felizmente, você não é meu pai! Ele é mais educado. E não um machista que acha que todas as mulheres do mundo devem servi-lo.- Li escutou calado, com um olhar sério e mortal fixo em Sakura. - Sabe, eu não vou ficar olhado par a sua cara não! ADEUS!- Ela se levantou e saiu. 

A enfermeira que estava do outro lado observou assustada a saída da jovem. 

- Ele esta acordado? 

- Sim, o senhor Li está acordado.- Falou ela saindo cheia de mal-humor. 

A enfermeira olhou a jovem que andava pisando duro e suspirou. Eles nem se conheciam, porem tinha brigado duas vezes. 

'Apesar de ser clichê, quem briga, se ama'- Pensou a enfermeira com um sorriso irônico. 

Abrindo a porta, a enfermeira entrou empurrando o carrinho. 

- Ola senhor Li!- Falou ela jovial. 

- Não em chame assim!!! 

- Oh! Perdão não tive intenção de aborrecê-lo. Como devo chamá-lo? 

- Pode me chamar de Li. 

- Ok, Li.- Falou ela com um sorriso.- Aqui esta o café da manha para vocês. 

Li a olhou com um olhar tão assassino que fez a pobre moça tremer. 

- Vocês brigaram, ne?- Perguntou, levando o apoio até a cama. 

- Você fala demais!- Disse Shaoran 

- Eu sei, herdei isso da minha mãe. Ela fala tanto quanto eu. Só que... Falando a verdade demais... Não pensam em namorar, não?- Li a olhou com mais raiva ainda. 

- EU tenho uma NOIVA! 

- Oh! Mas você podia abandoná-la, não? 

- Você também é muito curiosa! Só que vou responder. NÃO. Eu NÃO POSSO abandoná-la. E SE eu tivesse que namorar uma outra moça, ela seria mais BONITA e FEMININA. 

- Não vejo problemas com ela, Li. Ela é bonita, muito bonita e doce. 

- Mas é geniosa! 

- E o que você tem contra isso?- Perguntou ela rindo. 

- Boas mulheres não são geniosas.- Falou ele ríspido. 

- Você é tão engraçado! Bem... Está aí o seu café, pode tomá-lo.-Falou a jovem enquanto saía. 

- Humf... Eu engraçado... Ela é que é estranha.- Murmurou ele. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura estava sentada na recepção do hospital com raiva. Os olhos e as sobrancelhas cerradas fitavam a porta. As bochechas estavam com um leve tom vermelho e na boca um pequeno beicinho estava formado. 

Apesar de parecer com raiva, na verdade estava triste. Triste por vários motivos e todos eles convergiam em Shaoran. Logo agora que ela pensava que estava ficando mais íntimos, ele fazia aquilo. Gritava com ela! Ele não tinha tal direito! Agora estavam brigados e sem motivos para ela falar mais com ele. 

Aquele homem de modos discretos e sérios andava em seu imaginário desde que o vira. Mesmo tendo gritando e tudo mais, ela ainda queria conhecê-lo. 

'Posso perguntar pro Eriol a respeito dele...'- Pensou fazendo uma carinha pensativa e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. 

Ela se recostou novamente na cadeira e suspirou, quando será que eles iam se dar bem? 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

  


_Oi gente! ^^   
Desculpem a demora... Mas tive alguns probleminhas que me fizeram demorar...>.Desculpem mesmo... Durante todo esse tempo eu estive escrevendo os outros capítulos, então acho que não terão do que reclamar. Eu espero que vocês postem um comentário dizendo o que acharam! Comentários são o meu salário de certa forma, eu preciso deles pra escrever mais... Estou ameaçando vocês, estejam certos disso. Deixando isso de lado, vamos aos meus agradecimentos.   
A minha prima, sem a qual eu não teria recuperado a minha inspiração.Valeu Jade!   
A Kaoru que deu uma revisada, mas parece que não adiantou muito...   
A Andréa que revisou e ainda agüentou meu assassinato do português.Foram 61 erros corrigidos, perdão 62 erros. Eu me superei, eu devia estar com uma fome pra comer tanta coisa...   
Ah sim! Tem a Mukuro May que coloca o meu fic no ar. Agradeçam a ela se sai capítulos novos... Eu não sei postar na Fanfiction.net. ~_~Mas precisamos conversar,ne Mukuro?   
Tem também a Madam Spooky, Miaka Yuki e Hime Hiiragizawa que tiveram paciência de esperar (Ou melhor dizendo, de não esperar). E a todos vocês que esperam pacientemente por essa escritora relapsa... Uma coisa importante! Quem falar comigo, o numero do meu ICQ: 177104035 e o MSN: saki_kinomoto@hotmail.com. Podem me encontrar neles, e não se preocupem, eu não mordo!   
Ate a vista! Saki Kinomoto_


End file.
